


Circus

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, date, dd/lg, establish dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan treats Holly to a fun day at the circus!





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> For Theseus Birthday!! Happy Birthday lovely! Hope you enjoy! <3

_ “Make sure you send Abba a picture” _

 

Holly angled her phone up to her mirror so she could get a full body shot of her outfit. Dan was over the night before to pick out her clothes for the day. She wanted him to stay but that would ruin the fun of what they had planned.  Her outfit was a simple lavender dress and comfortable flats. A little cutesy for her taste but it's what Dan picked out so she had to wear it. 

 

She took a few pictures before settling on one that looked the best and sent it to him. As she made sure she had everything she needed she got another text.

 

_ “Lift up the dress so Abba can see.” _

 

She blushed and went back to her room. Lifting up her skirt she tried to send a good enough picture of the owl diaper she was wearing. It wasn’t at all taped up correctly but she did the best she could. It would at least stay in place during the drive over. She sent the picture and waited for Dan to respond before she left. 

 

_ “Good job Birdie. See you at the Circus drive safe <3” _

 

~~

 

Driving in an unsecure diaper was uncomfortable but Holly powered through it. The circus wasn't too long of a drive and Dan would be there to fix her mistake. When she parked she had to discreetly adjust herself before walking to the ticket booth. 

 

Dan was waiting with a plain looking satchel slung across his chest. Good, she knew that was what he kept her, needs, as it were, in there.  He looked up at her and smiled as she approached him. 

“Hi birdie girl.” he kissed her and she blushed.

“Hi, Dan.” She was instructed to call him “Dan” since they were in public. 

“Drive okay?” He wrapped his arm over her shoulder as they walked inside, Dan already bought their tickets.

“Yes but a little uncomfortable.” She told him

“How come?”

“It uh...it's sliding down…” Holly was shuffling,she didn't want her diaper to fall off. That would be next level embarrassment she didn't want to deal with. Dan just smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Let's get you all fixed up then.”

 

~~

 

Holly was relieved when she saw the bathroom was in an actual building near by. She was worried it’d be in a tent right next to the petting zoo. They walked towards the building and she was thankful there was a unoccupied family bathroom. Dan ushered her inside and he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. It would be a quick fix and they could get back out and actually enjoy the circus. 

 

Once the door was shut she turned so her diaper could be fixed, but Holly found herself against the wall with Dan's mouth on hers, he was grinding his cock against her and moaning softly. His hands were in her hair and Holly could barely catch her breath. 

“Dan..” She whimpered.

“Call me Abba.” He panted.

“Now?” She exposed her neck as Dan nipped at it. She was worried he’d leave small marks and blushed with embarrassment.

“You just look so fucking cute.” He moaned and groped her breast.

“Da-...Abba, the circus…” She whined. She didn’t want him to stop but they did have their tickets. She was excited for their day ahead and didn’t want to get caught.  Dan groaned and pulled away and looked down at Holly. He smiled and pet his hair.

“Let Abba fix you up.” 

 

Holly lifted up her skirt and Dan knelt down to re-tape up her diaper. It had fallen down a little, but not much. Dans added movement of his own body against hers had a lot to do with it though. She was proud that she did a good enough job alone. Once Dan taped her up he kissed her belly making her giggle. He smiled up at her.

“Ready?” He asked, taking her hand. She nodded.

“Ready!”

 

~~

 

Before they went into the tent they stopped to get some snacks and drinks. Dan was standing behind her with his hands on her hips, his head resting on hers as they looked at the menu.

“Tell me what you want,” He asked. She took another look at the menu. The only healthy thing she could see they had was water. It was all a lot of junk food and all the meal type foods were meat based. She sighed, she was a little hungry but she could wait.

“Popcorn and water?” She looked up at him.

“Do you want to split something with Abba?” he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the breath on her neck but cleared her throat.

“Popcorn…” she repeated. Dan smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Okay.” 

 

He paid for their snacks and handed the popcorn bag to Holly. She held it with both hands, careful not to spill any. She switched with Dan so she could hold the water bottle, she was thirsty and wanted to drink some. Dan had his hand on her back as he lead her inside the tent. 

 

There was a big ring right in the middle where the performers were beginning to set up a little. The seats were being filled and they would be starting soon. 

 

Holly ate some of the popcorn and offered some to Dan. He took a handful and looked back at the stage. Holly was in a happy place in her head. She was kicking her feet a little as she ate the popcorn and waited for the show to start. She was excited and felt like a kid again. She never been to a circus growing up, so being here with Dan was special. She took a few sips from the water bottle.

 

~~

 

The show was starting and Holly perked up and watched with anticipation. Performers came out as the ring leader announced them all. She felt bad when a few of the animals came out to perform. She did research into it and found that the animals at this circus weren’t suffering in  anyway but she was still wary. A few elephants stood on their hind legs, some tigers jumped through hoops and that was exciting.

 

Then came the finale which was the trapeze act. Holly drank some more water as the performers climbed up to the top of the support beams. She craned her head upward, they were so high up it looked like it would be scary. 

“They’re so high.” Holly said as she finished the water bottle. 

“Look.” Dan pointed up as a performer grabbed a flying trapeze bar and waved to the crowd. 

 

Holly tensed as the performer jumped from the platform and flew from the one they were on to the other. The audience gasped as they did it again, Holly grabbed onto Dan's arm and she couldn’t look away. What if they fell? They would get hurt and that made her anxious, her heart wouldn’t stop pounding.  

 

She was shaking as a second performer got involved. She clung to Dan's arm as they both jumped off the platform and the first let go of his bar to do several flips in the air. Holly screamed and hid in his shoulder. Dan laughed and put his arm around her to comfort her.

“Hol, its cool! They’re doing crazy tricks!” He rubbed her arm to try and get her to look but she stayed hidden in his shoulder. Her legs were pressed against each other and she was trembling.

“Abba…” She whispered. That caught Dan’s attention immediately

“What is it?”  
“Accident…” She sniffed and hid her face in embarrassment. Dan leaned in close to her ear.

“Do you need to be changed?” He asked and she nodded. She sniffed, having a few tears in her eyes. Dan nodded and grabbed the rest of the popcorn bag and took her hand to lead Holly back to the bathroom.

 

~~   
  


Dan was laying a towel out on the table as Holly stood in the corner and softly cried. She was so embarrassed and scared. She was scared for the trapeze artists, embarrassed that she wet herself. The show was almost over and they had to leave early because of her. 

“Birdie, come here. Hop up.” Dan patted the towel as Holly slowly walked over. Dan felt her diaper and smiled.

“You didn’t make a big mess, just a little itty bitty one.” He tried to soothe her as she lifted her dress to get started. Holly was still crying.

“What's the matter?” Dan wiped a tear away and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

“I stopped the fun…” She whined.

“No, no baby you didn’t stop the fun. It was almost over anyway.” Dan laid her back on the table and spread her legs.

 

Holly’s legs hung off the table as Dan changed her. She just looked up at the ceiling, the light was flickering a little bit.

“The doors locked right?” She looked up and Dan just nodded, focusing on getting her clean. The wipe was a little cold but she dealt with it, better than being in a wet diaper. 

“There we go.” Dan said in a sing song voice as he tossed away the wet one and set the dry one under her butt. 

“Feeling better?” Dan rubbed her tummy and she nodded.

“Yeah a little…” She just wanted to go home and curl up with Dan. Maybe do something simple like color or make Dan read to her. 

 

Dan powdered her up and taped up her diaper. They had cute colorful owls on them and she smiled down at them.

“I like these.”

“I know you do, Birdie.” He kissed her nose and she giggled.

“Abba!” She touched her nose.

“Birdie!” He mimicked and kissed her cheek, making her giggle more. He furiously kissed her cheek, her neck, her nose, her forehead as she laughed.

“Your beard is scratchy!” She pushed his chest away.

“Aww, but you like the scratchy!” He nuzzled against her and she giggled.  

 

They looked at one another and Holly leaned in to kiss him. Dan kissed back and ground up against her diaper. She could barely feel him but she could tell that he was getting hard.

“Dan…” She pulled away and Dan whined.

“More kissing.” He went back to her neck.

“Why don’t we go home first?” She panted. She wasn’t fully in the proper headspace but she was getting there, and she needed to drive back home. Dan made a thinking noise and kissed her again.

“We go home and Abba gets some play time.” He smirked. Holly blushed and nodded, knowing exactly what that would entail. 


End file.
